Skin is the first defense of the body from infection. Skin is damaged by exposure to sun, UV light (photo damaged), by aging; and thus efforts have been continued to find compositions to protect and nourish skin, and reduce the effect of aging. The roles of carotenoids in humans health are well studied and documented (Cooper, 2004). Several carotenoids show enhancement of the immune response, inhibition of mutagenesis, reduction of induced nuclear damage, and protection from various neoplastic events in cells, tissues, and whole body. Carotenoids also protect against photo-induced tissue damage. Some carotenoids quench highly reactive singlet oxygen under certain conditions and can block free radical-mediated reactions (Olson, 1999). They are named antioxidant carotenoids. Carotenoids as potent antioxidants have been reported by numerous scientists (Krinsky N., Antioxidant functions of carotenoids. Free Radical Biology & Medicine, Vol. 7, pp. 617-35, 1989.). The use of plant-carotenoids against skin damage has been reported by Weiss, Stahl, W. and other workers (Stahl, W. Carotenoids and flavonoids contribute to nutritional protection against skin damage; Mol. Biotechnol. 37(1):26-30, 2007; Stahl, W. Lycopene-rich products and dietary photoprotection. Photochem Photobiol. Sci. 5(2): 238-42, 2006; “Carotenoids and protection against solar UV radiation” in Skin Pharmacol App. Skin Physiol, 15(2): 291-6, 2002); Stahl, W. “Tomato Paste protects against ultraviolet light-induced erythema in humans”. J. Nutr. 131(5): 1449-51, 2001; Cesarini, J P, “Immediate effects of UV radiation on the skin: modification by an antioxidant complex” Photodermatol Photoimmunol Photomed. 19(4):182-9, 2003; Protection against ionizing radiation by antioxidant nutrients.” Toxicology 189(1-2): 1-20, 2003).
β-Carotene and lycopene are among the most prominent members of this group of carotenoid antioxidants. In addition, beta-carotene is among carotenoids having vitamin A activity, meaning they can be cleaved enzymatically in the body to yield vitamin A. In theory, one molecule of beta-carotene can be cleaved enzymatically to produce two molecules of retinol. Retinol has been shown to be effective in reducing effect of skin damage. Synthetic retinol is toxic when taken a large dose, and is not commended for children or pregnant women, however pro-vitamin A carotenoids, have not been found to be toxic.
Carotenoids are very susceptible to oxidation and heat, and will react with oxygen in the air to render them inactive and colourless.
Carotenoids are lipid soluble and thus stable in lipid medium. Carotenoids when present with other antioxidants such as vitamin E, vitamin C, are more stable due to the “sparing effect”.
Essential fatty acids, such as omega-3, omega-6, omega-9 are not produced by the body however essential for immune response, and skin health. Oil containing high concentrations of essential fatty acids provides a stable vehicle to deliver carotenoids also enhances integrity of skin.
Momordica cochinchinenensis is a variety of melon indigenous to south East Asia. This fruit is also known as “Gac” (in Vietnam). The seed pulp of the fruit contains high concentration of beta-carotene and lycopene. A natural process of extracting carotenoids from the seed pulp has been published by Vuong. Extraction of carotenoids by chemical solvents has been described by Ishida et al. Both methods are listed subsequently.                A method using no chemicals to extract beta-carotene from mormordica cochinchinensis (gac fruit) was described by Vuong in U.S. Pat. No. 6,770,585 filed Aug. 2, 2002. This patent claimed a process to produce an oil rich in carotenoids to be used as a safe source of dietary supplement of vitamin A for children and pregnant women in rural areas of developing countries.        A process patent filed subsequently by Ishida et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 7,572,468 by filed Aug. 11, 2009) showed a process using chemical solvent to extract carotenoids from plant material including “gac” fruit.        
Due to the high concentrations of carotenoids, its use in dietary supplement has been published (Smidt et al.). Mower et al. described the use of momordica cochinchinensis puree as a sweetener, to mask the bitterness of other phytonutrients in the composition. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,233 by Chang, Teh Shan filed on Aug. 24, 1999 titled “Herbal composition for stimulating blood circulation”. This invention described the use of momordica cochinchinensis as one of the components in a paste that is useful for re-establishing of vital energy, invigorating of blood circulation. None of those patents described the use of components from the oil extract from “gac” to moisten, and protect skin.
Foreign inventions filed on the use of momordica cochinchinensis to treat skin disorders are either based on components from inside the seeds or from the root of the momordica plant, or a mixture of many different plants, and for very specific skin conditions. None of the invention described below use of the oil in the aril of the plant. Oil of the seeds of “gac” has distinctive compositions and functions, than the oil extracted from the pulp (aril) of the “gac”. The patents related to seed oil of “gac” are listed below:    Patent CN101697993(A) filed Apr. 28, 2010 by Fujun et al.    Patent CN101219173 (A); CN1101219173 (B) filed Jul. 16, 2008 by HAIJIANG XIA [CN] described a mixture of Chinese ephedra, radix sileris, cortex lyeii radicis, dictamni cortex and momordica cochinchinensis seed to treat psoriasis.    Patent JP2010001264 (A) filed in Jan. 7, 2010 by Takano Kenichai, Kurachi Michio and Noguchi Yuki titled “nerve stretch-inhibiting agent” described the use of Helicteres isora, Geranium thunbergii, Alpinia galanga, Acanthopanax giraldii, Evodiae Fructus, Salvia splendens, Artemisia apiacea, Melia toosendan, Humullus lupulus, Rubus chingii, Mentha piperita, Monordica cochinchinensis seed, and Rosmarinus officinalis as a preventive or therapeutic agent for itching.    Patent JP2009040691 (A) filed on Feb. 26, 2009 by Takagaki et al. described solutions using Momordica cochinchinensis seed coat and extract of seed coat with solvent as skin lighting ingredient. Components in seed coat of momordica cochinchinensis are totally different from the aril of the fruit.    Patent JPH09328434 (A) filed Dec. 22, 1997 by Kubo et al. described the use of combination of Jifushi (dried fruit of Chenopodium scoparia L.) or Mokubetsukon (dried root of Momordica cochinchinensis (Lour.) Spreng.) extracted with alcohol or acetone, or momordin I or momordin IIe which is a saponin component and derived therefrom and expressed by the formula as anti-itch agent.
Plant extracts rich in carotenoids for skin treatment have been proposed before and listed below. None of the compositions listed contained momordica oil.                In U.S. Pat. No. 7,618,662 filed in Nov. 17, 2009, Hines, et al, November described compositions include natural plant constituents that stimulate lipid synthesis. The plant extracts are preferably derived from Rhinacanthus nasutus, Humulus scandens, Sesbania grandiflora, Amorphophallus campanulatu, Pouzolzia pentandra, and Piper betel and any combinations thereof. The compositions are preferably applied to the skin, or are delivered by directed means, to a site in need thereof.        In U.S. Pat. No. 8,007,837 by Mitra et al. filed Aug. 30, 2011, the inventors described a herbal composition for maintaining/caring the skin around the eye. The composition is comprised of extracts of Saxifraga ligulata syn. Bergenia ligulata, Cipadessa baccifera and Emblica officinalis. Other related prior art is provided below:            U.S. Pat. No. 7,592,024 filed Sep. 22, 2009 described Topical compositions containing melicope hayselii and a method of treating skin    U.S. Pat. No. 8,329,231 by McNeary et. al, described method of preventing photo aging with ashwagandha and Indian gooseberry;    U.S. Pat. No. 6,800,292 by Murad et al. filed in Oct. 5, 2004 described the use of Pomegranate fruit extract compositions for treating dermatological disorders;    US patent 20040115286 by Lee, Kang-Tae, et. al, filed in Jun. 17, 2004 described cosmetic composition for remedying skin wrinkles comprising bergenia emeiensis extract as active ingredient.    U.S. Pat. No. 7,547,456 by Martin et al, Jun. 16, 2009 described the Composition containing feverfew extract.            U.S. Pat. No. 6,365,630 filed Apr. 2, 2002 by Fisher et al. described compositions and methods ameliorating various effects of UVA and UVB radiation from the sun. The compositions including an ingredient that prevents photoaging from MED and subMED radiation, such as a retinoid, certain other compounds (such as N-acetylcysteine, 2-furildioxime, and vitamin C) and optionally other MMP inhibitors such as tetracyclines and/or compounds that inhibit the P-450-mediated metabolism of retinoids such as ketoconazole and other azole compounds.        
A number of workers have prepared formulations of carotenoids for therapeutic use including the work reported in the documents discussed below. None of the inventions below described the use of momordica oil for carotenoids, nor a combination of vitamin E as a preservative and an antioxidant to spare carotenoids in the compositions, in combination with essential fatty acids to nourish the skin.                Bos, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 8,197,851 filed Jun. 12, 2012 described a method to produce a carotenoid composition comprising the carotenoid as particles of size smaller than 100 nanometers in an oil medium.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,823 (Jansen et al) relates to a process of preparing microparticles of carotenoids in which solids are milled in an aqueous medium in the presence of a hydrocolloid. The mixture is spray dried to for microparticles of maximum particle size of about 10 microns.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,811,609 (Vilstrup et al) likewise prepares particles by milling carotenoids in aqueous medium to form a suspension in the presence of a hydrocolloid. The suspension is heated to cause melting of the carotenoid which is spray dried to form a powder,        U.S. Pat. No. 6,639,113 (Runge et al) describes the preparation of powdered oxygenated carotenoids such as astascanthin which are formed by dissolving the composition of the oxygenated carotenoid in a solvent at 50.degree. C. to 240.degree, C. which is mixed with a protecting colloid and set before conversion to a powder by spray drying or the like methods. Chimia 21, 329 (1967), (see also DE Application No. 12 11 911 and DE Publication No. 25 34 091 disclose methods of dissolving the active compound in a chlorinated organic solvent, emulsifying the solution in a gelatine/sucrose solution and extracting the solvent from the emulsion causing the active compound to crystallize in microcrystalline form. A disadvantage of this method is that it is technically impossible to remove the organic solvent completely and the solvent is a potential hazard during the process and as residues in the final product.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,539 (Gellenback at al) prepares a dry carotenoid powder by grinding in an oil to provide particles of about 0.5 microns which are dispersed in an aqueous encapsulating media. Emulsification and drying need to be controlled to avoid the formation of sticky agglomerates of poor stability,        U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,790 (Schlipalius) describes a carotenoid in an oil solvent which is dispersed in an aqueous phase in the presence of an emulsifier to provide fine droplets of oil phase.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,773,026 (Schlipalius) describes use of a natural carotenoids oil composition in a non-toxic water dispersible therapeutic formulation suitable for injection or intravenous use by humans or animals.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,816 (Schlipalius et al) describes treatment of melanoma or melanomas by injection of a water insoluble carotenoid component and a mixture of a water dispersible component.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,780,056 (Akamatsu et al) describes natural carotenoid formulated as capsules having a multi core structure provided by heating the carotenoid to 120 degree. C. in an oil and cooling to 70.degree. C. before forming a water in oil emulsion and inverting the phases and encapsulating the resulting oil-in-water emulsion as microfine oil particles.        Methods for manufacturing an enhanced cosmetic skin care toner are described in a 2006 U.S. Pat. No. 7,122,211 (Jensen, et al). The invention advances prior art toners by providing a toner formulated with Morinda Citrifolia, or Noni, from the Indian Mulberry plant. The addition of Noni to the toner of the present invention serves to provide significant skin care advantages not found in prior art toners.        Composition and method of preparing a tomato-based topical formulation for enhanced healing of burns, ultraviolet and radiation erythema is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,318,215 by Ryngler-Lewnsztain, et. al, (2012)        Compositions and methods for improving the health and appearance of skin using novel decolorized microalgae were provided by Avila, et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,298,548 (2012) in which the inventors also described using polysaccharides for topical personal care products, cosmetics, and wrinkle reduction        Dryer et. al, (U.S. Pat. No. 8,304,455, 2002) described improvements to the aesthetic appearance of skin, using topically applied active agents which increase expression levels of genes associated with the dermatological signs of aging.        In U.S. Pat. No. 8,216,619 Giori, et al. (2012) described the use of carotenoid isomers for skin and hair by manufacturing a stable composition enriched in cis-lycopene (z-isomers), achieved through prolonged heating in solvents of tomatoes, parts of tomatoes, derivatives thereof, or tomato extracts in solvents.        Stutz, et al. (2012, U.S. Pat. No. 8,206,721) used an extract from snow algae, Chlamydocapsa sp as an anti-aging and environmental protection agent in cosmetic and/or pharmaceutical products. This patent claims to guard        U.S. Pat. No. 8,277,849 Dillon, et al. Oct. 2, 2012 describes microalgae-derived compositions for improving the health and appearance of skin. Provided herein are microalgal skin care compositions and methods of improving the health and appearance of skin. Also provided are methods of using polysaccharides for applications such as topical personal care products, cosmetics, and wrinkle reduction compositions. The invention also provides novel decolorized microalgal compositions useful for improving the health and appearance of skin. The invention also includes insoluble polysaccharide particles for application to human skin.        In U.S. Pat. No. 8,221,766, Dryer et. al (2012) describes the Use of plant extracts derived from Populus nigra, Rhinacanthus nasutus, Sapindus rarak, and Thumbergia laurifolia, and any combinations thereof, wherein the compositions include natural plant constituents that inhibit at least one cytokine, to prevent and/or reduce the signs of subjective discomfort and/or irritation in the topical application of cosmetic products.        
Essential fatty acids (EFAs) including omega-3, omega-6, omega-9 have been shown to exert therapeutic benefits to skin. The use of fatty acids in skin care formulation has been described by other workers and listed in the references section. Various plant materials, and synthetic compounds were used, however, none of the inventions describes the use of momordica oil as the main component providing EFAs. The subsequence paragraph lists some patents related to the use of essential fatty acids, or omega-3 in cosmetic or skin care formulations.                Morariu, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,776,915 (2010) provided a topical composition useful in improving the appearance of aged skin characterized by wrinkles and loss of elasticity. The invention was comprised of a lipoic acid, a carnitine, and a carnosine in a suitable vehicle for topical application. The present compositions are Preferred components include R-lipoic acid or R-dihydrolipoic acid, acetyl-1-carnitine, and 1-carnosine,        The use of Cosmetic oil substances is described in Ausmann et al, U.S. Pat. No. 8,148,561 (2012) in which a storage-stable, smooth-feeling, non-comedogenic fatty acid ester mixture of 2-ethylhexanol and fatty acids comprising 2-ethylhexyl fatty acid esters, wherein the aggregate amount of C.sub.12 and C.sub.14 2-ethylhexyl fatty acid esters is 85% or more of the mixture, based on the total weight of all fatty acid esters in the mixture, which mixtures are useful in or as an oil component of a cosmetic or pharmaceutical preparation.        U.S. Pat. No. 7,780,873 by More-Gutierrez, et al filed in Aug. 24, 2010 described a bioactive complex composition having enhanced oxidative stability, emulsion stability mineral rich transparent beverages and a wide range of functional health benefits. The composition may include as a base composition individual ingredients or a synergistic blend of mineral salts, Omega-3 rich oils, phospholipids, chitosan, and alpha-casein, beta-casein, kappa-casein or protein fragments, glycopeptides, phosphopeptides. The composition may optionally be further utilized for the prevention of hypercholesterolemia, bone (and teeth) mineral loss, treatment of mental health diseases, heart health, additional nutritional supplementation, and treatment of additional medical conditions.        U.S. Pat. No. 7,531,196 by Kopas, et al, May 12, 2009 described a cosmeceutical formulation that includes a mixture of a refined, bleached, deodorized (RBD) palm oils and red palm olein. The resulting formulation is a homogeneous blend with a considerable shelf life. The formulation may be a cream, lotion, sunscreen, or a soap and may be formulated to include additional beneficial oils and EFAs.        
In view of the forgoing, formulations containing carotenoids, vitamin E in momordica oil rich in essential fatty acids to protect and nourish skin are proposed.